When Love Starts To Whisper
by Drew Carlson
Summary: Ritsu and Mio were married because it was Ayame's last will before she died. Ritsu didn't really want to hope too much for this marriage because she wasn't sure if Mio still couldn't forget about Ayame and if she could ever be in love with her.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hi, everyone. This is my very first fanfic ever! Hehehe, it's just for the beginning, though as this is a prologue. I love Mitsu couple and anything about K-ON! and that is totally the reason why I create this story. Thanks for reading and even reviewing. Since this is my first time, I hope that you guys would be easy on giving me any feedbacks. Hahaha, that's it, enough is enough. Now, let's go back to the story.**

**P/S: This is Mitsu's story. As what I typed before, this is just the beginning. Be patient!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN K-ON! (T_T) Don't make me say this again, it's so sad.**

_Life, death, hello, goodbye_

_They are all in God's hand_

_Everything has been_

_Scratched in God's book_

_There is no one who could_

_Push his or her destiny away_

_-Anoymous_

**Prologue, When Love Is Whispering**

The atmosphere in the ward was still deep in silence. Ayame is still lying weakly on a bed in the special ward. There were a few wires poked into her body. Her lips are dry that it makes the skin of her lips start cracking and peeling. Her eyes began to sink behind the increasing gaunt face. A doctor who was at her side for the past five minutes ago is still checking her up even if Ayame can feel that her fate is within her reach already.

"Doctor?" Ayame called the doctor weakly while coughing a little. "Yes! Why, Ayame-san?" asked Doctor Norimi who is now has treating her for more that two months by this time. "Thank you... thank you for all the physician services and kindness," said Ayame unrestricted. Her throat feels very painful each time to speak. Doctor Norimi startled for a moment. "That's my responsibility. Enough, you must rest now. Do not think too much about it. be strong. You can only receive further treatment when your condition stabilizes. Be strong, Ayame-san," Doctor Norimi advises her gently while grasping the hand of her patient.

Doctor Norimi also feels sad to see such a situation that Ayame been through. But because she thinks of herself as a doctor, the sad feelings in her heart were all set aside for a moment. I am a doctor, I cannot grieve in front of my patients. I must always smile and give them hopes. This is not the first time that I faced with this situation. Doctor Norimi tried to stregthen her spirit back.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ritsu stopped her black Ferrari car in the parking area of Hospital Tokyo. Ritsu and Mio get out immediately from the car into the hospital building. Their fast steps were leading continuously without any hesitation to Ayame's ward. Both of their minds are confused with many questions.

The clock shows that it's only 3 o'clock in the morning. They swing their feet quickly as their steps start to grow bigger and further. Their face totally show a very crystal clear anxiety that's filling up in their heart. A moment ago, they were called by a nurse that Ayame is in a less stable condition.

On Ayame's first day of hospitalization, they were told that Ayame is surfing a common disease. But from that day onwards, she looked increasingly tired and still not getting any better. Her face is pale and her body is weak.

Before Ritsu could even turn the doorknobs to Ayame's ward room, the door has been opened from the inside. Doctor Norimi gave a soft smile to Ritsu and Mio before she turns her eyes towards Ayame. Although she feels reluctant to do so, by not telling them just what Ayame really suffers, but she keeps on trying. Deep inside, she feels guilty to both Ritsu and Mio.

There were a few subtle smiles on Ayame's lips which began carving when she sees Mio and Ritsu. She was really touched by their willingness to come visit her so often without feeling any tired.

"Do not talk too much to her as her body is still weak. Please give encouragement to her so that she quickly recovered and willing to perform surgery as soon as possible," Doctor Norimi said quietly to them before leaving the ward. Mio and Ritsu are equally surprised by the statement just now. "Operation?" they said almost simultaneously.

Doctor Norimi realized her mistake, it turned out that she missed the talk. She immediately fled the scene, leaving Ayame to tell them all about it. perhaps it is maybe about time to confess already. Actually, she has been longing to tell the truth to Ritsu and Mio. But, she had to adhere to the principle doctorate.

Mio approaching Ayame's bed slowly and stroked the girl's sandish hair gently. Ayame has been lying on the bed since two months ago. It's only Mio and Ritsu who visit her mostly every day by taking in charge on a rotation basis.

Ritsu's face looked so serious. No direct shaft of a smile playing on her lips as her eyes are keep staring straight to Ayame's face. Ayame showed no any shocked reaction even just for a bit, but a smile. Ayame's face is always calm, it cannot be denied by anyone who see her.

"Put on the light only with us, Aya. Tell us the truth already about just what has you been suffering through?" Ritsu questioned her seriously. Ayame laughed softly in force. "I'm just enduring an ordinary pain." "Aya! Please, Aya, explain everything. What pain have you been bearing all this time exactly?" Exclaimed Mio too. "I think that you both match each other perfectly," replied Aya while looking at Mio and Ritsu repeatedly. "Just like a sun and a moon. Just beautiful, just fit each other. Right?" Added Ayame. She still does not answer any of their questions. "Aya! This is not the for the jokes! We are serious!" Interrupted Ritsu with a tone which sounded a little hard.

Ritsu is very concerned about her condition. For two moths she has been confined to such, always on the same bed, rarely moving. Ayame sometimes able to smile and laugh together with them. But now, it is running very slow, so Ritsu is very worried and depressed. Starting with only just one fine wire set on Ayame when she was first admitted into this hospital, eventually becoming increasingly interwoven into the body.

Ayame is her fellow. Together, they shared countless joys and sorrows once at all when they are still in the same university years ago. Ayame's happiness is her happiness too, as well as Ritsu's happiness is Ayame's happiness too. They always shared many secrets with each other before.

"I'm not gonna mention anything, Ritz. I'm just enduring an ordinary pain." "Stop it already, Aya! Do not fool us again. We are worried about you, Aya," said Mio a little stronger and then her voice is getting lost little by little, still echoed in the ward room. Tears start to trickle down her cheeks. She was too worried about Ayame. That woman has been very helpful to her for all this while. Every time in the presence of Ayame by her side, she felt so happy.

"Answer us honestly, Aya! What? Do you want to wait until when your life has been on the line, then you will really be honest to us? No, Aya, please don't do that to us. If you want me to kneel down for you just to make you explain everything, I would. I will kneel down for sure now," interrupted Ritsu then she knelt down in front of Ayame.

"No, wake up, Ritz. Do not do things like this to me. Please, Ritz. Do not make me feels like this," Ayame asked her best friend with hope that Ritsu will finally understand. Her heart began to be undivided loyalty by seeing this scene. Ritsu ignored what Ayame said to her. She is still kneeling in front of Ayame. "Okay, I will explain everything. But, you must get up first," asked Ayame. Finally, she had to give up. Her throat was getting irritated and hurts.

Ritsu got up from her knees. Ayame's tears began to flow out for the first time in front of Mio and Ritsu. Her eyes remain focused on Ritsu's and Mio's faces that stand on the left and right sides of her bed. Both of their faces are full with hopes. Mio pours a warm water from inside the bottle which was placed on a small table next to Ayame's bed into an empty glass. She gave it to Ayame and helps to raise her body up a little so that she could sip the water. Ayame once again lying on her bed then she starts to tell everything.

"In fact, I have been live through this disease for a long time already. But lately, it has become more serious time after time. In fact, actually..." Ayame still not able to confess. She is afraid if Ritsu and Mio could not accept everything. Especially Mio, her girlfriend.

Waiting for a reply from the unrestricted Ayame makes Ritsu's and Mio's hearts together fixed to the same rush and beats which only beating faster and faster repeatedly.

"Actually, I... I have brain cancer," told Ayame finally. "What?" Shouted Mio.

Ayame's words are just like a blow for her. Like a splinter that pierced her heart into pieces just now. A clear liquid in her eyes stagnant again and continues to seep out without control. Mio's face landed onto Ayame's chest abruptly. Her breath seemed to be uncontrollable.

"No!" shouted Ritsu like someone who's missing her consideration. "Why do you hide it from us, Aya?" Unhindered Ritsu questioned her before continuing again. "Haven't we been sharing our problems all this time? I know that..." Ritsu paused for a moment to control her grief. "I know that you are a strong and resillient in facing your life. You really can be independent. But... but why do you hide these things from us?" laments Ritsu full with rueful to Ayame's attitude. "Aya, Aya, why do you hide this? Why, Aya?" asked Mio while sobbing as she grasped her hand even though she knew that Ayame could not do anything else.

It'll never be like before again that whenever she faced a problem or two, she will meet with Ayame and asks for her opinions and advices. It'll never be like that anymore. Ayame could not not do anything else. Mio is spilling her tears without stopping.

"Mio... don't cry, Mio. I actually did not intend to hide all this from you. But still, I did not want to worry you. I love you. I do not like it to see people who I love, who I like to grieve over me," replied Ayame softly, trying to wipe Mio's tears but she could not. It feels like her body is directly attached to the mattress. Ayame's body getting weaker.

Ritsu could only see them while trying to hold back her own tears that were filling up her eyes.

"It's okay for now, Mio. The doctor has adviced us to let Aya rests. She needs plenty of rest so that she can perform that surgery as soon as possible," Ritsu advices Mio while placing her hands gently onto the girl's shoulders.

Mio know that Mio is really in love with Ayame. Just as how much she also loves people named Toshida Ayame. She was born into this world as an orphan. Since young, Ayame has been living independently. Ritsu's tears started detained since when she was thinking about Ayame's lifestory.

Why do people as kind as her have to face the best of their life like this? Ritsu questioned secretly in her heart.

The atmosphere in the ward was quiet agan. Each of them were playing with their own feelings.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Mio, Ritsu" called Ayame slowly, breaking the silence. "Yes," replied Mio and Ritsu almost simultaneously. "Come near a little," Ayame directioned them so that they both approached the bed. "Before I go for a very long time, I want to say something. I hope that you both can grant my last wish."

Ayame's hands are now crawling to find Mio's and Ritsu's. In her left grip is Mio's while in her right close grip is Ritsu's.

"Whate are you saying, Aya?" Ritsu gets angry by hearing Ayame's last words. Ritsu tried to release the grip but did not succeed. Ayame have the strength to not let it go out of nowhere.

"Before my eyes were shut tight, I want to see you two together," added Ayame, regardless Ritsu's protest then unite Ritsu's and Mio's hands.

Ritsu is speechless. She looked at Mio with a puzzled expression.

"Ritsu, I know you too love Mio. When you know that I love Mio, you pull things off out of our friendship. You did a good companion of mine. Until now, you consider me as a friend and was never be hostile to me. If it is someone else, probably I just didn't know what they could have done to me," Ayame pauses.

"Ritsu, please take care of Mio for me. I know you can make Mio happy more than me. Say yes, Ritsu," Ayame asked as she looked at Ritsu who would rather gaze at the floor beneath her feet just from seeing her face. A voice that came out from Ayame's lips became recede.

Ritsu tried to protest what was spoken by Ayame with any possibility. But what could she do as her memories began to haunt her past feelings for Mio and made her lips looked like it was locked up by a very large chain.

Ayame, why are you saying this now? Ritsu whispered unconsciously. Only his heart would be able to give such a whisper.

Ayame's eyes then shifted to face Mio's surprise look.

"Mio, I'm sorry if I'm convicted. I didn't know what I have to say again. But surely, I really love you, Mio. Just assume it as we have no match. Fate has determined everything. I pray that you and Ritsu will be happy together. She was very passionate when it comes to you, Mio. She could give you more love than I, Mio," Ayame pauses before continuing back what she wants to say before. It's very hard to be expressed, though.

"Mio, please let go of me for forever and just forget everything possible about me," asked Ayame on Mio as well.

Mio's tears flow with her heart that chocked. How must she face the next day without Ayame by her side? I really sure that I will miss her voice and I'll miss her jokes too.

Aya, pardon me. I will never can forget you. You will always be in my heart even as small as a sand. Your name and personal will never be forgotten by me. Mio has an internal monologue. To recite what she thinks in a straightforward, she will no longer able to do it. a grief has gripped her heart when she heard Ayame's sporadic in pain.

Ayame's eyes began to shift towards Ritsu and Mio then to their hands that she united just now. She still didn't want to let them go.

"Tainaka Ritsu, Akiyama Mio, please remember my will," said Ayame slowly.

Suddenly, Ayame's face changed. Wrinkles in her forehead began gradually to become engraved clearly. Ayame quickly holding her head with both of her hands and squeezing it. once in a while, she screamed a little by the pain.

Ritsu and Mio are equally surprised. "Aya, why, Aya?" asked Ritsu, she is really panice right now. "Aya! Aya!" Mio called Aya frequently when she saw that the girl's eyes start to close little by little. "Doctor! Doctor!" Ritsu shouted loudly.

**A/N: Okay, enough with AyaMio, let's get to Mitsu next~. Next chapter will be released at least two weeks from now because I don't have internet line in my house (right now, I'm using my brother's broadband) and I have to go back to hostel today too. So, see you soon! Ops, I'm sorry to not mention about this before that I'm very sorry for any grammar mistakes! And also, feel free to correct my mistakes by telling me. Thanks! :)**


	2. Chapter 01

**A/N: I came to school earlier today just to go to the computer room to submit this chapter. Hehehe. Anyway, thanks for reading. Any feedbaks are welcomed.**

_It's very hard to forget first love_

_Its memories will stick in life for forever_

_Let millions of love be present after that_

_But the beauty of first love_

_Will be eternally in the memory_

_-Anonymous_

**Chapter One, When Love Starts To Whisper**

Mio is sitting on the red mattress while wearing a radiant white wedding dress. The sparkle look emitted on the bride's face only last for a moment.

Guests who attend do not know anything about what goes on in her mind. A clear liquid starts to come out of her eyes and flowing slowly to the cheeks.

"Aya, I'm sorry," she said those words in muffled and bowed her head.

Mio quickly wipes her tears with her fingertips when the door was opened.

"Do you cry, Mio?" asked Tsumugi who enters the bridal room slowly. She sat next to Mio. "Nothing," replied Mio with a feigned smile. "Do not lie to me, Mio. I know that you cried. Why are you crying?" "I don't cry," Mio still didn't admit it. "So why your eyes became watery?" Tsumugi questioned her with some pressing tone. "I… I feel sad because this time I will be away from my parents after this marriage," Mio lied to her. But it's true when she said that because she feels some sadness because she will be separated from her parents.

Tsumugi shook her head gradually. In the truth, she has already known what was playing on Mio's mind, but she was deliberately still questioning her. She is also a female, so, she can feel a sense of what Mio feels now. She's in love with other but married to someone else.

"Yes, whatever then. Here, let me correct your make-up," Tsumugi did not want to continue pressing on Mio.

Mio just following her order just now.

"Mio, do you think properly about what you will do at this moment?" inquired Tsumugi. "Why, Mugi?" "It's just about two weeks ago she was leaving us. Thup, thup, you want to marry Ritsu. Do you not have any pity on Ayame?" Mugi said those words fluently but full of gentleness. She stopped from keep on applying the make-up to Mio's face.

"Mugi, you do not understand what I feel now. This is Ayame's will. I'm not playing when I said that I'll marry to Ritsu with pleasure. I know what I do now," Mio tried to explain what she kept clandestinely deep inside her heart.

"I understand, Mio. But I'm just worried about you. Are you sure that you can be happy with this marriage if you only consider to implement Ayame's mandate?" Tsumugi looked straight into Mio's face.

Mio persevere with silence while bowed her head. Tsumugi's question cannot be answered unless…

"Mugi, please understand my situation," Mio replied softly. "I understand, Mio. I understand you and I can feel a sense of what you are feeling now. I know that you are depressed by now. It's not my intention to add more pressure on your handle bars. But you have to think about your future too, you know?" urged Mugi while grasping her friend's hand.

"What should I do now, Mugi?" Mio questioned her friend with an increasingly deadlocked expression. This marriage will be implemented in any moment from now, how could I want it to be canceled? The warm tears began to stagnate in her eyes.

"Do you sure Ritsu loves you more than just a friend?" Tsumugi probed her.

Mio thinks quietly before she only nodded slightly in reply.

"Do you sure that Ritsu could make you happy?"

She gave a nod again in response to Tsumugi. She doesn't even know if she was sure or not.

"Do you sure that you will be happy with Ritsu?"

"I can try to do it," Mio replied without a nod this time.

"If that is what you think, then it is up to you. I hope that you have thought about as serious as possible. You will live together with Ritsu not for a day or two or even for a year or two, but for forever. I will always pray for your happiness," explained Tsumugi while trying to remind Mio. Although Tsumugi still not married and experienced family matters, but it is just true about what she had said. "Thank you, Mugi" she replied while hugging Tsumugi. "I hope that you do not regret about what you will do now," Mugi whispered softly into Mio's ears.

"It's alright then. The bride of this day should not cry, you know? Now, wipe those tears because the shine will lose by that," Mugi added and disperse her arms as she's now letting go of Mio's body. "You know what? I think that you are not worry a thing about this shiny thing, but you fear that your make-up will be smudgy, right?" questioned Mio while letting out a small chuckle escaped from her mouth. This time, she will smile properly.

OOOOOO

Ritsu's and Mio's wedding ceremony was held in a double-story, detached bungalow owned by Ritsu. Somehow, they could feel that their council is not like any other newlyweds. Although the ceremony was held in a big and full of luxury house on their wedding day is considered the most happy, they still do not act like another couples in love who must always waited for this auspicious day.

This is Ritsu's and Mio's will by their selves. They are not like other couples who must be pigeon of a feather. Their relationship which was stabilized before are just friends.

Their families cannot afford to protest. They knew that their children have grown up already. They must have been able to think what is good and bad for their selves. It's not because they did not ignore or do not know, but they have to take care of their children's desire too.

They must understand the situation that Ritsu and Mio surface for now. They also are teenagers back then. Young people's feeling is indescribable. Furthermore, there is nothing to be blocked as both sides already recognize the potential in-law's family although they were not very closed though.

The clock is already pointed 1.00 in the morning, but Ritsu is still in the living room that is kept dark. She feels comfortable that way. Sometimes, she will step to the right and at times, to her left and then she finally stopped. She sat comfortably on the sofa along with a heavy sigh.

Tonight is her first night with Mio. For other couples, tonight must be a wonderful night which means too much for them that it cannot even expressed with words. But that is totally not for Ritsu.

Her mind was in turmoil. Every time she says something, they must be reproached by her other words. Should she follow her heart or her desire?

Going to bedroom and sleep with Mio or not? That is the question. Although the questions must seemed quite trivial and ordinary, but it could be very poisonous if she took false move because something unwanted might happen between them. That's the only thing that was played in her mind since the night came.

Actually by the low, Mio has become her right. She was able to touch Mio because they are already married. And she definitely can sleep on the same bed with Mio. She could also ask for what she desires from Mio.

But still her heat still considers herself: Will Mio accept her? Will she not be surprise if she sees me stands in front of the room? Will she invite me in or drive me out of it?

If she calls me though, what can I do? I am sure there is must be a stiff by then. I better sleep on the outside I'm sure she still remember Ayame. Our marriage was done just to satisfy her mandate after all. Not likely that she would invite me in.

If she chased me away, I deserve it. I guess for marrying a person who does not love me. But if she really does not love me, why was she willing to accept my proposal? Why is she willing to spend her time to live together with me? Why?

Ritsu took off her glasses then wiped her face nervously with both of her hands. She could feel there's a sweat that trails down her forehead.

Of course the reason why she's doing this was because this is Ayame's last message, stupid! She is really in love with Ayame. Obviously, she is willing to do anything as this far just to fill the requirements of her beloved one. Furthermore, that was Ayame's last wish.

Ritsu has already been involuntarily smear Ayame, her own best friend and Mio a minute ago. Argh! What am I saying? Ritsu let out a long sigh. What should I do now?

Ritsu has actually not known what to do now. Ayame, why are you doing like this to me? Undeniably, I love Mio, but it was all before you too, fell for her. I tried my best just to resist it many years ago. You know what, Ayame? She just loves you, only you, not me. My real intention is not to put the blame on you. But still, I am the one who not be able to devote their attention to the person who is not willing. I only managed to take care of her on your behalf, Aya. But I am not able to beatify her with much happiness as well as you, Ritsu sighed wistfully when thinking of Ayame.

Ritsu got up from sitting. She walks to the right and left as before. She still could not find any answer. What should I do? The clock now pointed 2.00 in the morning.

"Is Mio still waiting for me?" asked Ritsu slowly.

Heh, why would she do that after all? I'm really sure that she must have fully saddled with a beautiful dream ever as she must be reminded by a happy memory that she shared with Ayame back then and enjoys it. Ritsu quickly stopped her inner thoughts.

"What should I do now?"

Hey, Ritsu. Why don't you just go into the room and then sleep beside her like nothing happened? Spare him.

"By that, doesn't it mean that I am an intruder?"

Argh! What intruder? That's definitely my right to do anything to her even to touch her everything. Ritsu pressed her mind swiftly when she thought to do that. I'm a very bad person to do that to her by then. She must hate me for sure.

In the darkness, Ritsu is walking slowly towards the stairs. She is rubbing her hands to the left and right on the wall to go upstairs. She could see that there is a visible light which lit up brightly from the bridal room as Ritsu almost reaches the staircases' top peak.

"She's still up?" Ritsu asked herself while forming a frown on her forehead.

She moved sluggishly to the room. She hears a small cry inside the room. She walked closer to the door and she could hear Mio's small cry smoothly.

Ritsu stopped in front of the room. She opened the door slightly in order to see the face of crying Mio. But, she could only see her from her back. She tried her best to hold the tears as Ritsu could see her body is shaken. She also could see that Ayame's pictures appear to be scattered widely in the room. Slowly, she shut the door again.

Fine, what should I do? Do I have the right to calm her down? Gosh, I can't hold it any longer when she's crying. I feel like I want to pull her gently in my arms already and I really wish that I could be there for her. Although I am right here right now, I'm just too afraid. What if she's slipping me away? Darn it.

Ritsu released a deep sigh as she leans her body to the wall. Others might consider that this first night is the happiest night for the newlyweds, but not for Ritsu. Their happiness could not be done so in one way or another.

"Ah, what has happened to me? I am not looking for lust, but I was looking for a wife that I just married now. Yes, I been searching for the new wife I wed today. But is she really could be my wife by this way?"

Ritsu suddenly remembered the state of their room which filled with countless pictures of Ayame and Mio. It was not because she is jealous of Ayame but the most important thing is her heart feels really hurt by Mio's act towards her by now. She is fully aware of what Mio perceives. How couldn't her when it's been nearly 17 years since they become friends? Ritsu can certainly interpret something by what she saw at the relationship between Mio and Ayame. But still, she just couldn't do anything but letting it grows bigger day by day. Sometimes, she could vex her feelings but at some points, she couldn't. So, she just kept what she felt deep inside and holds back her tears.

Ayame is Mio's first love. They say first love is the hardest to forget. Yes, she believes now that it's true. The impact of first love is just too intense to hold back.

She moved deliberately, leaving the room. Ritsu has decided to sleep in another room. Should I force my lust onto her if Mio, herself was still not able to resist it? She absolutely still cannot forget the woman who she had loved for all this while.

No! I shouldn't be forceful to her. Now, I still don't believe that I was married my friend's lover. She is not the only one who has not yet prepared to face the world of this household, yeah, I think so too. I'm too raw in this. I still don't know what it is actually the purpose of marriage, Ritsu nauseating at herself.

Furthermore, Ayame hasn't been long gone for that long already. Ritsu, herself also couldn't close the book full of memories from the friendship that they shared since five years ago who has regarded as her own family members. They encountered with joys and sorrows together except for the secret of the fatal disease.

Before leaving the room, Ritsu took a glimpse behind her again. She could see Mio's and her bridal room. The door was still closed as she left a while ago.

**A/N: Hmmm, I'm sorry. I've never meant to make Ritsu feels this hurt. Gomenasai, Ricchan! (*bowing*). Let's just wait for the next chapter now as I don't even know when I can have the chance to update for more. Thanks for those who review!**


End file.
